


My Job

by 1stPenname



Series: School Survival Skills [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1stPenname/pseuds/1stPenname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic-let of Sam and Dean at a playground.  <br/>Sam is three, Dean seven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Job

John ruffles Sam’s hair, “be good for Dean while I’m at the market.”

“Get me some strawberries please?” Sam asks, slurring his words and dropping some consonants, as only a toddler does.

“Sure thing.  Dean, I’m going to be right across the street there.” John grows serious in his demeanor and points to the other side of the park, “In that parking lot where the market is.  You stay here on the playground with Sammy and keep an eye on him”

“Yes sir.” Dean replies.

Sam is already pulling at Dean’s hand, eyes wide at the sight of the huge playground. Dean waits until John nods, seemingly pleased with Dean’s response.  When John turns back toward the park road, Dean finally allows Sam to pull him across the narrow field to the playground. 

In the usual way of playgrounds, wood chips surround two play structures, some smaller climbing equipment, and two sets of swings.  However, at barely three years old, Sammy has difficulty containing his excitement about playtime.

Dean spends a little while chasing Sammy around the play structures and up and down the slides.  Finally Sam seems to tire, but only briefly. 

“Swings” he shouts and bolts.  Dean has to run at full stride to keep up.  Dean gives Sam a few good pushes and then tries to settle in to a swing next to Sam.

“Higher!” Sam leans back and shouts while uselessly flailing his little feet.

Dean starts to jump off his swing when the girl next to him jumps off.

“Ill do it,” she declares.

She introduced herself when they first sat down, but Dean had only really been paying attention to Sam.  He couldn’t remember her name.  She was behind Sam now, pushing his back as he cheered.

“Its okay, I can push my brother.”  Dean tries emphasize the word ‘brother’, as if it will scare her off.

“No Dean,” Sam argues laughing, “Ashley is a good pusher.”

Dean stands by his swing conflicted.   She looked about his age and he really couldn’t fathom what damage a seven-year-old girl could do to Sam on the swing with him standing right there.  Then again, what would his father say if he came back for them and Dean was letting a stranger push Sam on the swing?

“Thanks Ashley,” Dean continues as nice as possible while systematically moving close enough to edge her out of the way, “But this is my job.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't strictly a school story, but they are kids and I thought it sort of fit with the series. I hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
